The Bond of Death
by Moved-Account-Sorry
Summary: No one had ever survived a Greater Demon poisoning...So why is Alec still alive? What exactly did Magnus do that took the shadowhunter away from his fate of death?...and will it have consequences.? .::MALEC, might be OOC.Set after CoB::..::TEMPORARY HIATUS::.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy everyone **

**So, back a while ago my sister and I had been talking about Malec (cuz, yea, where just both geeky fan girls that scare off all the guys with our anti-socialism so therefore have to fall in love with people that don't exist) and we were thinking how sweet it was that Magnus had cured Alec after he was infected with demon poison in the end of City of Bones and wouldn't leave him and all that good stuff. Then, OUT OF THE BLUE, I thought …**_**ohh miii gosh, what if Alec had DIED?...**_**thus this story was created. I know I'm not an amazing author but please bear with me. Just laying this out there, I tend to write rather small chapters (they seem longer on my desktop…then they shrink on Fanfiction). But I'll see if I can update weekly or every other day. Not sure. It might also be OOC, but I really will try to make it as close to their personalities as possible.**

**This is set after City of Bones. Sort of. Its kind of a Fanfiction inside it but like alternated. So it's a whole other story not involving anything that accord in the other books.**

**Anyhow, here is chapter 1. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Magnus had been attending a customer when the letter arrived. His unused fireplace had glowed a distinctive and bright shade of green before the thin paper appeared through the acidic flames. Excusing himself from the Downworlder, he retrieved the letter and began to read it.

_URGENT: Alec Lightwood was gravely injured in a battle with a Greater Demon_. _He is in instant need of your assistance or death may befall._

The warlock didn't know who had sent it, but it didn't matter at that moment. All he could think was that the Shadowhunter with the beautiful blue eyes that was at his party previously was hurt, maybe even dying.

Instantly, he threw the letter back into the fireplace as he ran across his own apartment, headed to the door. He didn't even bother to explain the situation to the Downworlder, instead simply ran through the door without a word, leaving the elder man confused and alone. In the back of his mind, Magnus recalled thinking that he might lose the Downworlder as a customer but, frankly, he could care less.

He sprinted all the way to the institute, never bothering to stop for breathe, though his lungs felt like they were on fire. The warlock crashed through the doors, but instantly had to stop once inside. He stared down the maze of corridors, wondering which one lead to the infirmary, which he assumed was where they had Alec.

A long cat meow broke Magnus from his concentration, nearly making him jump. He looked down to find a blue Persian cat staring expectantly at him with wide yellow eyes. ….as if he knew. Once again, the feline let out a long yowl, but it came extremely close to sounding like a moan.

Magnus had heard about animals being able to sense death. He had also heard that the cat that lived in the institute, this…_Church_, as they called him he believed, would lead you to the person you wanted him to. Quickly, the warlock knelt beside the blue coated cat.

"Can you take me to Alec? Please!" he said, his voice having a hint of desperation.

As if understanding the worry in Magnus's voice, and possibly already knowing what was going on, Church let out yet another low yowl and instantly headed down the corridor on Magnus's right. The warlock wasn't sure if the feline had understood, but decided that he had more chances of finding the infirmary this way than on his own. To his relief, after going around a corner, he saw a pair of double-doors standing ajar, letting light flood into the dimmed hallway.

He smiled, though felt no happiness. "Thank you," he said to the Persian cat as he jogged ahead of it, as best he could, anyway. His skin-tight jeans left little room for emergency running. He slowed down near the mouth of the doorway, looking in with a tilt of his head to make sure it really was where he wanted to be.

The sight of the girl that had been with Alec at Chairman Meow's birthday party, his sister, _Isabelle_, if he did remember correctly, leaning over a limp body assured him that he was indeed at the right place. From his spot he couldn't see the injured Shadowhunter's face, Isabelle blocking his view as she desperately dabbed at her brother's wounds with a wet rag, not knowing what else to do. She seemed close to tears, but held strong, often looking up from her work to gaze at the door, as if waiting for someone.

Now that Magnus took a good look, no one seemed to be around other than Isabelle. This struck him odd, seeing as one of their kind and family members was currently dying. Not even that stuck-up blonde one was with his brother.

_Some parabatai,_ thought the High Warlock, snorting on the inside. He had never taken much of a liking for the Shadowhunter named Jace since their first , Alec began to viciously cough, piercing through the silence in the air and breaking Magnus from his thoughts. The young Shadowhunter sat up from his position on the white bed and began to gag as streams of blood extruded from his mouth, spilling onto the blindingly white sheets in dark splotches. As quickly as it started, Alexander's blue eyes rolled into the back of his head as he once again slumped back onto the bed, the entire time never leaving unconsciousness.

Isabelle moaned loudly in desperation, both of her perfectly arranged eyebrows squeezed tightly together in worry. "_HODGE!"_ she screamed, taking a seat on the edge of the bed as her brother's breathing began to come out in strained, raspy breaths, red blood spilling lightly from either corners of his mouth. She ran a hand through Alec's dark, currently sweaty, hair and shoved the sheets off his chest, so as not to irritate his already bleeding wound. "Its okay, Alec. You're going to be alright," she said to the unconscious body as it mechanically poured more blood out of its owner's mouth without his knowing. Her voice was nowhere near convincing, though. She moaned depressingly again. "_HODGE!? JACE!?_"

At that, Magnus entered the room with a quick pace to his steps, having observed how desperately Alec needed help. "Isabelle!"

The female Shadowhunter's head automatically shot up, but apparently didn't recognize Magnus Bane in her first take.

"Oh, thank goodness your-" she said, cutting herself off when she realized that it was neither Hodge nor Jace. Not even Clary. "…._Magnus!?_What are you doing here!?"

The warlock stalked up to the bedside, never retrieving his gaze from Alexander's pale, bruised face. He felt the sudden urge to stroke the Shadowhunter's fragile features, but decided that it might be better to heal him first. "It doesn't matter right now," Magnus responded to Isabelle, already inspecting the gaping wound on the injured man's revealed chest. His fingers ran gently across the entire length of the injury, trying to imagine just how deep the wound would be. "He was attacked by a Greater Demon, right?"

After Isabelle nodded solemnly, the Downworlder straightened back up and looked at the girl with a sigh. "You need to leave the room."

"What? No, I can't leave him alone! He's _dying,_Magnus!"

As if to prove her point, Alec once again began to cough violently, producing fresh, dark red blood. He whimpered as the pain from coughing traveled to his chest, crystal tear droplets forming in the corners of his shut eyes as he squeezed them together in agony.

Isabelle cringed as she put a hand on the side of her brother's face, using the other one to stroke his black hair away from the red stains on his cheeks. She looked back at Magnus with wide, horror filled eyes.

"Magnus, _please_! Do something!"

The High Warlock nodded quickly. "I will. But I need you out of the room."

She looked back at the withering form laying on the bed, then once again at the man before her. "You promise you'll take care of him?"

"Of course."

Isabelle Lightwood gave her brother a final worried-filled look before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on his forehead. With a final sigh, she headed towards the infirmary doors.

"Close the door after you!" called Magnus, already seeing what magic would work best for the situation.

Just before the door closed completely, Isabelle stopped and looked squarely at Magnus. "Promise me you won't let him die, too."

The Warlock looked at the girl, then back at the bleeding body of Alexander. Then once again at Isabelle. "I can't do that."

Tears glittered the female Shadowhunter's eyes as she looked upon her brother from where she was at, his body heaving from lack of air through his blood-clotted throat, eyebrows brought together by pain.

"….Please."

With a sigh, Magnus reluctantly nodded. "I promise." He watched as Isabelle closed the door, knowing all along that his promise was a lie. He had already inspected the wounds, had even used small magic to detect just how deep the gashes where when he had touched them.

Too deep. Much too deep.

So he already knew he was giving Isabelle a false sense of security. He'd confronted quite a few Downworlders and Shadowhunters that had been struck by Greater Demons. Demons that beheld one of the strongest bodily poisons know.

All of the ones he'd met in his life span of over eight hundred years had died. Greater Demon poison sank into the blood stream and attacked the heart directly almost instantly. It seemed that no one could really survive it.

And Alec Lightwood was no exception.

* * *

**Cliffhanger fail. Haha, anyhow, this was okay, I guess. Kind of disappointed in it. I feel like the characters are kind of OOC so sorry about that. I'll try to do better when everyone isn't all depressed about Alec. So. I got a big surprise for ya'll soon ;) So stick around. I know the chapter is short, I'll try to make the next longer. Please also know that this is when Jace, Hodge, and Clary leave when Alec was hurt. And i didn't recall anyone else being with Isabelle and Alec other than Magnus. Correct me If I'm wrong but im pretty sure Simon stayed in Eric's van of went back home? I'm not sure.**

**So, please review and let me know what you think. Becuase reviews would make my day *.* :)**

**-PeacockPrincess**

**(P.S. sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. It's really late and I don't have the energy to edit it right now.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks guys for the reviews on the last chapter! ^^ Not much to say, so I think ima get the chapter started. OH but just be warned that it's quite bloody. Then again you really can't be attacked by a demon and then have no blood whatsoever. So be warned haha Enjoy! ******

DISCLAIMER: Alas, I do not, have not, and shant ever own The Mortal Instruments….._but one day...__***far off look***_****

_

Chapter Two

Magnus moved swiftly. He knew he didn't have much time, if any, to try and save Alec.

He didn't even know why he tried. The warlock already knew the fate this Shadowhunter would engage in less than an hour. But there was just something about those intensely blue eyes that pulled him into hoping he could change the direction that destiny was pulling the wounded man.

Alec let out a deep and pain-filled groan as Magnus used the same rag Isabelle had beheld minutes before to wipe away scarlet colored blood from the gash decorating Alexander's chest, some of the same liquid staining his own hands and pants in the process. He tried to be gentle, but Greater Demon poison always worked fast once inside a host body. To save this man, he would have to move faster, which meant he had to be quite hasty on some things.

The injured Shadowhunter let out a small whimper and helplessly tried to squirm away from Magnus and the rag inflicting him more pain than he already was in. In a firm manner, the cat-eyed man grabbed a hold of Alec's arm, forcing him to stay close enough to rub at his wound. He winced when the smaller man let out a devastated cry, hands trembling with pain and eyes squeezed together. He was too weak to struggle much, but he certainly did try, at least by clawing weakly at Magnus with the arm not being held down, crying openly the entire time.

Magnus bit his lower lip and winced again. He hated causing pain to the most beautiful person he had seen in so long, even though he had only seen him once before. _But those eyes!_

"I'm so sorry," The warlock whispered as the Shadowhunter once again let out a painful cry and helplessly struggled. "I'm so sorry. There, it's done. You're alright."

Quickly, he threw the now darkly red-stained rag aside and rubbed his hands together, preparing for the intense magic session ahead of him. Even with magic, however, he feared that he would fail at keeping the gorgeous man's life. Nevertheless, he wouldn't give up.

As a glowing blue orb appeared from between both his hands, he quickly leaned over the injured Shadowhunter and with slight aggression placed his hands on his chest, the sparkling magic orb growing the length of the gash.

Alec gasped in pain and arched his back, screaming as the skin around the open gash pulled together and started to mend itself. But before Magnus could finish the mending, the boy sat up and grabbed onto the warlock's arm. Blood bubbled up into his throat and spilled from both corners of his mouths as he spoke.

"NO, stop! Please! Just stop_! PLEA-" _He was cut short as a coughing fit came up, causing more blood to erupt from his throat. His blue eyes grew large as he started to choke, struggling to pull air in through the mess in his throat. His eyes started to pull towards the back of his skull in a terrifying manner, grip tightening onto Magnus's arm.

"Alec! Alec, stay with me!" cried Magnus, panicking as the boy let go of him and slumped back onto the bed, red-stained chest heaving. He had started forming another magic orb when a loud thumping on the door forced him to look away from his work.

"Magnus?" called Isabella from the other side of the door, worry filling her voice. "Magnus, what's going on? Is Alec okay? I'm coming in!"

"NO!" cried Magnus, instantly snapping one of his fingers at the door, magically making them shut right back towards Isabelle, a final snap locking them. It's not that he didn't want her to be present, but the magic used in extreme situations was very delicate and could be forced onto the wrong person by any wrong movement, however small it may be. "Stay outside!"

"But Magnus-!"

"Just stay out there!"

"But Alec was-!"

"He's…..fine. Just please stay out there!"

The Warlock didn't even wait for a response, instead sealing off his senses to anything un-related to Alec at the moment. The other man was jerking reflexibly, gagging on his own blood the entire time. Evident effects of Greater Demon poison getting control over the body, nearing it to its end.

Magnus pulled at his spiked hair desperately at the sight of this. The final death stage of a Greater Demon poisoning. He was losing Alec.

"No, Alec!" he cried. Instantly, he made another magic orb, this time a bright red, and began to pass it over Alec's entire chest. This particular magic spell was supposed to instantly start extracting any sort of poison from a body….So why wasn't it working!? Why was Alec still thrashing around, the poison getting the better of him!?

With an angry yell, Magnus threw the orb across the room, a red glowing streak tailing after it as it hit the wall and fell to the floor as if it were solid, eventually fading into nothing. Cursing, he formed another one and leaned over the Shadowhunter….only to find that his once madly twitching body was now completely still. His chest no longer heaving for breath….because he no longer needed it.

"ALEC! _NOO!" _Magnus screamed. Completely ignoring how exhausted he was from the spells he had already made, he clasped his hands together desperately, both of them trembling slightly from fear, and did the one spell he had never done before.

The Death Mend.

Opening his hands once again, yet another glowing orb forming between them, this one a thick black and far larger than the others. He placed it on the Shadowhunter's chest and forced it to grow until it covered all of Alexander's still body. Taking a deep breath, preparing to lose his strength, Magnus focused on the magic before him and waited for it to take action.

It started as a small humming deep inside Magnus's mind, easily ignore-able. But it quickly grew to a hammering pain as it traveled into every part of the warlock's body. Panting heavily, he squeezed his cat eyes shut and gritted his teeth, forcing tears to stay inside as needles stabbed him from the inside. A jolt suddenly struck Magnus's heart, and this time he did let out a yell. It felt as if something sharp was _literally _trying to yank his heart out of his chest. It was indescribable. Something _was _being pulled out of his body, Magnus felt.

_I'm overusing my magic! _Thought Magnus through the thick mess of swirling pain currently in his mind. _Just a few…more…seconds… Come on, Alec! COME ON!_

As quickly as it started, the cat-eyed man felt the magic underneath his trembling hands start to waver, becoming darker in color and brighter in lighting until suddenly it burst, almost like a bubble that a child had mischievously poked at while playing.

Magnus wasn't sure what happened after that. He felt so weak, his head painfully light-weighted as he heaved to take in as much breath as possible in a single gasp. The last thing he saw was Alexander's form lying on the bed before he was swallowed by darkness and fell to the floor, unconscious.

(LINE BREAK)

"Magnus? Magnus! _**MAGNUS!"**_

The Warlock moaned as he was returned to the real world by the door being pounded to death and his name being overused in an extremely loud manner.

"Magnus, what happened?! _Answer me!_ What happened to Alec!?"

The glittery man's yellow eyes opened abruptly with a gasp as he suddenly remembered about dear Alec. Instantly, he was on his feet, inwardly screaming curse words at himself for actually having the nerve to _faint _while darling Alec was on the verge of death! He had witnessed him stop breathing himself!

Or at least…_had _stopped breathing, Magnus now observed, confusion clearly reflected on his face. The boy who had only before been screaming in agonizing pain was now lying on his back, head resting calmly on a pillow. He was asleep, Magnus noticed now as he watched the younger man's chest rise and fall in even breaths. A gash was still sprawled across his bare chest, and blood still sprinkled around it, but that thick, scarlet liquid was no longer being forced out of the wound. It was nowhere near as bad as before.

Sighing with relief, Magnus calmly made one last magic orb and quickly healed the gash. Alec frowned in his sleep and whimpered slightly, but didn't thrash around now that his body was rid of any poisons. The warlock quickly finished his mending and was just turning around to go open the door for Izzy when he felt a sudden pressure on his arm, coming from behind. He looked down to see a pale hand weakly grasping the back of his forearm, trembling slightly from the effort, and soon realized who it belonged to.

As he finally looked at Alec, he was greeted by a pair of tired, yet bright, blue eyes. They were extremely groggy with sleep, making Magnus wonder if the other man was even awake. _Possibly not, _he thought, letting himself be swallowed by those blue eyes he favored. He turned back towards the Shadowhunter laying on the bed and bent down so as to be closer to the other's face. Slowly, he placed a finger on the shadowhunter's forehead and used it to brush aside dark hair from his half-closed, sleepy eyes. Those eyes that he loved so dearly. Gently, he used his thumb to stroke the other's cheek, giving a small smile when the shadowhunter closed his eyes and let out a small content sigh, finally letting go of the warlock's arm as sleep eloped him once again.

"_**MAGNUS! I'M STILL OUT HERE!**_" screamed Izzy from the outside, banging on the door and startling the brightly dressed man into standing straight up.

He let out a huff, slightly annoyed. _Way to kill it, Isabelle._

He started to get the door for the female Shadowhunter, giving a final glance at the sleeping form of Alec before turning, but stopped dead in his tracks suddenly.

_**Please don't leave, **_the warlock heard a voice say, causing him to flinch and nearly yelp. He turned back around, half expecting Alec to be sitting up and looking at him.

But the Shadowhunter was still asleep, both corners of his mouth turning upward slightly in a distant smile.

_Then who just…?_ Thought Magnus to himself, looking around to find a hidden somebody. That voice had sounded so familiar, though, and _extremely_ close to him, almost as if…

The warlock gave an un-hearted, nervous laugh whilst shaking his head in disbelief. _That's impossible, Magnus, _he tried to convince himself. _Your imagination is getting the better of you._

Trying to forget what had just happened, he once again headed towards the door, being greeted by an extremely nervous Isabelle, who was desperate to see her brother, once he opened it.

(LINE BREAK)

Dark had settled in around the institute by the time Isabelle stopped obsessing over the fact her brother was still alive. Now, Magnus sat calmly in a chair beside Alec's bed, once in a while standing to gaze out the window, watching the occasional drunken mundane stagger their way through the dark.

It had taken a lot of discussing with Izzy to be able to stay alongside Alexander the entire night. The female Shadowhunter deemed it fit that _she _stays watch over her brother, a suggestion Magnus found extremely ridiculous.

_Izzy, you have no magic whatsoever, so even if something bad was to happen to Alec during the night, you would obviously call _me _to heal him, anyways. So its better if I just stay watch in the first place, _he recalled telling Isabelle when in refusal to leave.

There really wasn't much to do. Three a.m., and Alec was still sleeping soundly, his slumber being disturbed only by occasional coughing fits. At these, Magnus would simply gather the boy in his arms and tilt a cup of water until a small stream poured into his mouth, quenching his irritated throat. When he was sure the Shadowhunter was completely taken by sleep, the warlock would sweep his hand gently across his forehead, pushing all of his black hair back to gaze upon his delicate features. He would stroke those pale cheeks with his thumb softly, barely even touching the skin underneath. Maybe it was just a coincidence, but he couldn't help but notice Alec smiling ever so slightly in his sleep every time he did this.

And Magnus would _blush. _It felt extremely out of place…he never blushed! There was something strange about this particular blush, though….it didn't feel like it belonged to him. Like something else had inhabited his mind and was embarrassed at the affection he was directing towards Alec, but used Magnus's body to produce the blush, a thought that frightened Magnus.

_Now you're just being stupid, _he told himself. Still, sitting alone in the darkness usually brought irrational thoughts to mind when encountering strange events.

The warlock stood from his chair, thinking it best to pace in this sort of situation. But the second he let go of Alec's hair, a pang of disappointment hit him in the back of his mind. As like the blush, this sense of disappointment felt alien and out of place in his body…as if not his. He gasped and grabbed his head, disturbed by how this new sensation felt so un-connected with the rest of his body.

"What's going on?" he whispered into the darkness, glancing around for anything else strange, but concrete this time.

Suddenly, he gasped as he heard a familiar voice speak.

_**Please don't leave**_, it said, repeating the same thing it had said the first time it spoke to Magnus, earlier in the day.

The warlock fell to his knees, frightened by how near the voice sounded. He definitely wasn't one to get scared easily…but the voice sound _so close _to him.

Almost as if inside his head.

_

**Eeyup.** **Chapter two. Haha hope you enjoyed it everyone! I know it wasn't too good and I feel like I rushed but I was just tired. Been working on this for three days now. I tried to put a lot of action in there and sorry if it got really angst-y and bloody when Alec was being healed haha but seriously guys, its rated T for a reason lol ^^. Greater Demon poison does not go down without a fight.**

So, I have a lot of surprises for ya'll and if ya'll are good readers and leave me some reviews I'll try to hurry along the next chapter ^^ haha BTW I've been thinking about doing the next chapter in Alec's P.O.V. or Maybe Magnus's… would ya'll be willing to put up with that? Or do ya'll want to continue in third P.O.V.? Let me know in a review please! ****

-PeacockPrincess


	3. Chapter 3

Moving accounts, sorry.

**Info on profile. **

I will be moving some stories over there, so sorry if you see stuff youve already seen being uploaded again.

I will be uploading ADWAD again over there and starting the **Malec M-preg** I have promised to the people that read my one-shot "it would defenitly be you'

Yes, dears, I said M-preg. How exciting.

so if you are interested, info on profile. That will be appearing VERY soon.

Sorry for any inconvinience. Please do not report me...:(


End file.
